User talk:Bluerock
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Gear Acid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 14:29, September 30, 2009 Hey Bluerock. Just a quick question. I was watching the movie Metal Gear Solid:Philanthropy and I was wondering if this picture of Solid Snake could go anywhere. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 04:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) in Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy]] :I can't speak for Bluerock, but I can say this: Normally, fan-made stuff isn't allowed on the Wiki, but since it was officially recognized by Hideo Kojima, I guess this can pass. You still have to wait for Bluerock's answer, though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 05:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be happy to make the Philanthropy article if you want. I've watched the movie a few times and I'd be honored to do it. However, I don't know any of these actors, nor do they mention the names of the Metal Gears nor the Main antagonists name. Snake just refeers to him as "some FOXHOUND Freak". Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 05:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I would't use fan images for the main articles but an MGS: Philanthropy article would seem to be ok, seeing as there are articles for other fan movies/games (Metal Gear Awesome, Crab Battle, Merry Gear Solid: Secret Santa, etc). --Bluerock (talk) 10:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I sound like an idiot here, but if I make the article, and make it look as best I can(which I don't know how good it would look compared to the articles you have here.), would the images be able to go there? Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 13:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, you can place them in an image gallery if there a lot of them. If the article needs any improvement, I'm sure that other users will help tidy it up and make it look better. --Bluerock (talk) 14:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I made a mistake in regards to my earlier post: The fan-made film that was officially recognized by Hideo Kojima was actually "Metal Gear Solid: Cracks in the Armor," not MGS:P. Sorry for that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid:Philanthropy I wrote the article, I know it's a mess and it looks horrible but...how do you think? Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 19:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. The article looks good so far, just needs a some minor fixes and it will be a nice addition to the wiki. --Bluerock (talk) 08:51, October 19, 2013 (UTC) So you got rid of the minor characters page Glad to see that. Also, thanks for rewording the Green Beret page. 16:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I assume you mean the minor characters page? Anyway, seemed like the best option was to split it down, since it was being used as a catch-all page for characters with no real relation to one another. --Bluerock (talk) 16:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, Weedle was the one who added most of the characters, not me. At the very least, the real EVA, the real Naomi Hunter, the KGB chief director and the supposed Big Shell VIP were worth mentioning. I agree that the Mig pilots, the Green Beret and others were irrelevant. And yes, I meant minor characters. Sorry about that. -- 16:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It was nobody's fault really, it just became very big and disorganized over time, like many pages do. At least now it should be easier for people to read about some of these obscure characters. --Bluerock (talk) 17:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Also, I'm not sure if the Big Shell VIP ever existed and I don't want to add speculation. Please feel free to reword the page. -- 17:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok. He may have been involved as part of the coverup, but nobody knows for sure. --Bluerock (talk) 17:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough. I've also reworded Hot Coldman's page due to a debate on the talk page between Weedle and some guy. I apologize for assuming that Coldman was the deviously cunning strategist. I assumed he was the guy due to him being the mastermind behind Operation Snake Eater. Then again, Peace Walker never actually says he's the same guy. I guess Kojima just forgot about Gene taunting Big Boss with information regarding the strategist. -- 14:19, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :You are not alone, I think a lot of people made that assumption. I've always been skeptical of this Keyser Söze figure, but I do appear to be in the minority. Anyway, I agree with you, it makes more sense to keep Coldman separate from the DCS, in the absence of any actual evidence. --Bluerock (talk) 15:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) New Game plus Metal Gear Rising Hello how's it goin? If I did a new game plus section would it go at the bottom? :That seems like the most appropriate place, yes. --Bluerock (talk) 07:43, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Reflections and Horizons Hi There! With the next generation of consoles all set to launch in a couple of weeks, Wikia thought it would be the perfect time for some of our most active community members to take a fond look back at the current generation. We’d love if you’d provide us with a piece — however long you see fit — wherein you reminisce about a topic of your choosing related to the current generation. We are going to present what you write in an upcoming feature called “Reflections.” For example, you could write about the changes the Metal Gear Solid series underwent in moving from PS2 to PS3 -- how the series evolved, what the new tech allowed Kojima and co. to accomplish that they couldn't prior. You could, potentially, provide us with some anecdotes about Metal Gear Solid 4 and other games from the current generation that illustrate the game's allure. Or, more generally, you could simply write about what this generation has meant to you as a gamer. We’re going to be looking to the future, as well, with a similar feature titled “Horizons.” If you could also let us know, in as many words as you like, what trends you’d like to accompany the next generation of games (and what you DON’T want to see) we’d really appreciate it. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 20:55, November 6, 2013 (UTC) note: If you're interested, please let me know as soon as possible. We'd like to have something by early Monday morning, ideally. :Sorry for the late response, Mhadick. Thanks for the offer, but I was very busy during the last few weeks, so probably wouldn't have had the chance to write anything very interesting. Good luck with the feature though. --Bluerock (talk) 08:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Question Has anyone ever explained how Big Boss/Punished Snake can mark people in'' Ground Zeroes/Phantom Pain?.'' Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 02:30, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I don't know if the controls have been discussed yet, but I guess it will be similar to how you tag enemies in Peace Walker, involving the shoulder buttons. --Bluerock (talk) 08:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :I meant in-universe wise. lol. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 23:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) New Blog. Hey friend I've got new blog post so if you have the time check it out and tell me what you think. Bye.R.S 00:29, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, will do. --Bluerock (talk) 08:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Administrator? Coo? Wait..your one of the administrators? Cool. I didn't even know. :Indeed, I've helped maintain the site for a year or so now. --Bluerock (talk) 08:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I thank you for the welcome I'm a friend of Gekkou25. He speaks nice things about you and this site. Again I thank you.Unknown256 (talk) 03:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. --Bluerock (talk) 08:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Bluerock . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog Hello again I've got a another blog that I think you might like. If you have the time come read if you don't mind. Tell me what you think.R.S 03:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, Bluerock? I was wondering if you would be able to talk on the chat in the next few days? Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 23:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Merry Metal Gear! Merry Christmas Bluerock! I know I am 21 days early, but I thought I should say it. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 23:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! A shame that MGSV won't be in my Xmas stocking this year. --Bluerock (talk) 23:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Multi-tab infobox images Noticed that a number of users have started implementing the use of the multi-tab images for the infoboxes we were talking about a while back. So I assume this will be the norm now for characters that were depicted across different titles? DementedP (talk) 00:06, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of the Multi-tab infobox images, I think we'll need a different image for Ocelot's MGS4 appearance, since the image currently used is technically while he's using his Liquid Ocelot personality, not Revolver Ocelot himself. A better image would probably be when he admits that he was Liquid's doppelganger. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw this too, and while I'm obviously in support of this change, I don't think we ever really agreed on whether it should be done, or how to do so. If we are going ahead with it, then the current ones will need to be fixed. As they are now the users have put different sized and proportioned images which creates problems. I'm happy to fix them and I'll handle as many of the images as possible. If I do it I'll basically put the images I feel are best (or that have already been agreed upon) and then we can discuss any changes on that character's talk page. There are obviously a few specifics we would need to clear up. Do we name the tabs based on in-universe information (for example, the year that each game is set) or do we use the game's abbreviated name (MGS, MGS2, PW, MGR, etc.) How do we handle games with multiple appearances for each character? I would say use their base appearance throughout the game, with differences based on important changes, for example, Olga could have three images (Tanker, Plant and Mr. X). Raiden would only need one for each game. Cases such as Liquid Ocelot are tricky as its basically one character pretending to be another. And do we put the tabs in chronological order for the universe (ie. MGS3, PW, GZ, TPP, etc.) or the order each game was released in?--Soul reaper (talk) 03:25, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :We never really agreed on anything concrete, but that is partially my fault for getting sidetracked with other things. Anyway, I am fine with using the multi-tabbed infoboxes (it seems the Spanish Metal Gear Wiki has also adopted Soulreaper's idea). I agree that we need better formatted images so that they fit well, and the Olga proposal is also a good idea. Liquid Ocelot only needs one image, so a multi-tabbed infobox is probably not needed in that case. MGS4 Revolver Ocelot could be represented by his appearance on his death bed, as Weedle suggested, but in the possible absence of a decent enough image, I have no problem using Liquid Ocelot, since they are the same person physically. I also believe the default image should be the character's latest appearance (which we had previously implemented), and in my opinion, the tabs should be by game (MGS1, MGS2, etc.) in order of release, but I am always open to other suggestions. Soul reaper, you have a talent for acquiring good images, so I am happy to let you get on with those, and we can always finalize things later on, so thanks very much for all your help. --Bluerock (talk) 10:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll get on it ASAP. I should note that if we want their most recent appearance to be the default one (which I agree with) then it may be better to have the tabs in reverse order as the first tab is always the default. That would also mean that Big Boss will, for the time being, have his GZ/TTP appearance.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I hadn't considered that. Perhaps that's the best way to go then for now. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 12:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me honestly. I don't mind Big Boss having the GZ/TPP appearance for his image either, since it's his most current depiction in a proper title anyway (MGSV and all). The same goes for Ocelot in his appearance in TPP. DementedP (talk) 23:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so Big Boss' MGS3 image. Eye-patch or no eye-patch?--Soul reaper (talk) 05:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say no eyepatch, since he appears like that for the majority of the game. It's also the only game where he doesn't wear an eyepatch. I guess we could have both images in sub-tabs but it might be best to keep infobox images down to a minimum. --Bluerock (talk) 14:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking. Thanks.--Soul reaper (talk) 16:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again Hello sorry to bother you. I need a opinion if you don't mind. Bye.--R.S 02:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :If you're referring to the Cyborg Raiden vs Sesshomaru blog, I'm not familiar with the Inuyasha series, so I'm afraid I can't really comment. --Bluerock (talk) 22:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh. That's too bad. I was hoping for some opinions. Now I feel sad.--R.S 22:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC)--R.S 22:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Wiki style Hey, Bluerock, I was wondering if you could restyle the wiki to resemble the Spanish Metal Gear Wiki, as it has quite an attractive style (in a "cool" way), in my opinion. I was also wondering if I could maybe restyle the main page; I'm not just a new user spewing crap, by the way; I have an intermediate understanding of CSS, Wikia's interface/MediaWiki, and know how to make templates - I would also like to edit the article management templates here, if possible ( , , etc.). This is just a proposal to improve the style of the wiki. Vortexpylon (talk) 10:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you clarify what improvements you're thinking of? Are you talking about the darker color scheme and rounded box style? I am open to improving the look of the wiki, but I also think it would be a good idea to gather some other opinions from other users, perhaps by starting a forum topic. --Bluerock (talk) 19:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC)